


Осиновая заноза

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Как оказалось, Драк где-то занозил руку осиновой щепкой. Где он играл, чтобы получить такую серьёзную травму — этого и сам уже не помнит. Важно другое — осина опасна для организма вампира, особенно растущего.
Kudos: 2





	Осиновая заноза

С самого раннего вечера Влад ощущал в воздухе привкус крови. Странный аромат, не такой сладкий, как у человека, но и не горьковатый, как у животных, щекотал его нос, заставляя активно принюхиваться.

Сначала вампир думал, что ему показалось. В самом деле, откуда в его доме взяться этому странному запаху? Но вскоре он уверился, что ему не мерещилось.

«Что бы это могло быть? — размышлял Влад, направляясь в сторону кухни: близилось время трапезы. — У какого животного кровь имеет такой аромат? То, что это не человек, ясно сразу. А вот кто именно?»

На кухне великий трансильванский вампир встретился с сыном. Маленький Дракула, обычно весёлый и с шилом в одном месте, сейчас выглядел подавленным и задумчивым. Он сидел на высоком стуле у стола и «катал чертей» — качал ножками.

— Добрый вечер, сын! — величественно объявил Влад, втекая в помещение.

— Добрый, отец, — хрипло прошептал вампирёнок, продолжая качаться на стуле.

— Что такое? — Главе рода очень не понравился тон, которым это было сказано. — Что случилось, Дракулёнок? Кто-то укусил за пятку?

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал Дракула, принимаясь за кровавый пирог.

Влад озабоченно глянул на сына, который без аппетита возил ложкой по тарелке и обеспокоенно добавил:

— Ты уверен? — Молодой вампир кивнул. — Помни, ты должен говорить мне правду. Ведь мы — семья.

— Хо… хорошо, — запнувшись прошептал Дракула и отодвинул еду. — Спасибо, я не проголодался. Можно идти?

— Можно… — протянул Влад, проследив за сыном взглядом. Сегодня Драк ему органически не нравился.

«Что же произошло у моего комарика?» — главу так и подмывало вызнать это, но стыдно следить за сыном, когда сам только что говорил о доверии.

«Подождём», — решил вампир.

Завтракать, однако, расхотелось.

* * *

Узнать правду удалось уже утром. На часах было без пяти двенадцать, когда Влада разбудила магия рода. Потирая глаза, он мысленно снял с двери спальни ограничения, впуская сына.

Дракулёнок выглядел испуганным и несчастным.

— Папа, — всхлипнул он, остановившись на пороге и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Встревоженный Влад вскочил и в одно мгновение оказался рядом со своим сыном.

— Что такое? Что случилось?

Вместе ответа молодой вампир неожиданно заревел и уткнулся в прохладное отцовское плечо.

— Папа! Папочка! Прости меня! Я думал… оно само… пройдёт…

— Что пройдёт?! Что… Дьявол! — неожиданно Влад почувствовал знакомый странный аромат и принюхался. — Драк, это кровь! Твоя кровь! Что?! — он подхватил всхлипывающего вампирёнка и бросился к зомби-доктору.

Как оказалось, Драк где-то занозил руку осиновой щепкой. Где он играл, чтобы получить такую серьёзную травму — этого и сам уже не помнит. Важно другое — осина опасна для организма вампира, особенно растущего. Спустя час Дракула стал чувствовать боль и жжение, но боялся наказания и потому молчал.

Домолчался.

— Мой маленький кровососик, — едва слышно шептал Влад, качая на руках дремлющего сына. Слава Носферату, зомбомедик справился быстро, и о произошедшем напоминал лишь небольшой шрамик, оставшийся на предплечье Дракулы. — Мой глупый комарик… Никогда — слышишь, никогда! — не скрывай от меня такие важные вещи! Да и не важные тоже! Мы одна семья. И мы должны доверять друг другу. Понимаешь?

Дракулёнок тихо угукнул, не открывая глаз.

— Обещаешь больше не скрывать от меня подобное?

— Обещаю, — тихо прошептал молодой вампир и заснул, крепко обняв отца за шею.

Влад улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок:

— Сладких кошмариков, мой милый сыночек.


End file.
